Zapp Dingbat
is the fifth episode of production season seven and season 9 (broadcast). Its episode number is still unknown. Synopsis Leela's mother, Turanga Munda divorces his long time husband and Leela's father Turanga Morris after a misunderstanding and goes after Zapp Brannigan Plot Act I Scruffy starts the episode by flushing his dead goldfish down the toilet. In the next scene the crew is in the sewer and dr. Zoidberg eats the dead fish. The crew is about to enter Turanga Morris and Turanga Munda's 40th marriage annerversary party, hosted by Leela. Leela shows a video of their time together from when they met when they were young, but in the middle of the video they begin to argue about how they both sacrifice much to be with each other, and the video is stoppped. Leela says that they will work things out. In the next scene shown, the parents have just gotten divorced. Munda moves in with Leela in hers apartment, while Morris stays a the sewer Leela takes her mother to a bar together with Fry and Bender. Munda points at app Branigan an is happily surprised he is at the same bar, while Leela tries to hide herself, because she is embarrased about their past together. Zapp Brannigan tries to make peace accords with the Carcarons - a shark looking alien, and he accidentally said "I'm going to slap your sister with bologna" in their language, but luckely Munda comes and says Zapp tried to say congratulations as she has a Ph.D. in Exolinguistics an can therefore speak Alien language. Zapp asks her to be his translater ans he begins to flirt with Munda and soon after they kiss, which makes Leela freak out. Act II Leela waits up late that night for her mother to come home. At 3:43 her mother arrives and kisses Zapp goodbye. When Munda wakes in the door, Leela begins to asks her questions, but Munda says she should calm down and that they had fun. Leela tells embarrared about her past to her mother, but Munda says she already knows and that Zapp told her that she is a better kisser than Leela and Leela is disgusted. The next day Leela is upset and says to the crew that Zapp only is using her mother to get to Leela. Leela gets a call on her wrist device from her mother about how happy she is. She has to interrupt her mother because she gets another call. It is her father aout how miserable he is. Leela visit her father together with Fry and Leela to cher him up, and they try to convince him to get over Munda and do something else with his life. They find out together that Morris could surf the seven sewer together with Fry and Bender. While Leela spyes on her Zapp and her mother, Fry, Bender and Morris surf the sewers. One day Leela waits for her mother to enter and ask her where she has been. Leela tells her mother, that Zapp only is dating Munda to get to Leela, and they begin to argue, and the mother ends with storming out, while she says that they have "hot sex with Zapp" which disgust Leela. Munda says that she cannot live with her daughter annymore and will be back afer her stuff at 8 pm sharp. Fry has to be injected by dr. Zoidberg after all the sewer surfing and Morris pops up from the manhole cover. Leela tells him about Munda and that she is having the time of her life and tell him to do something, but Morris seem to only care about surfing. Although both of her parents are now happy, Leela is still relentless in her attempts to break up her mother and Zapp. She go to Zapp and ask him to go out to dinner to celebrate his love for her mother with her mother and her. She tell him to be there 7:58. At 7:58 Leela have put on lingeri and will try to seduce Zapp to prove to her mother that he is ony using her. Leela tries hardly to seduce him, but he tells her that he love Munda. At the same time Munda walks in the door and overhears that he loves her and she tells him she also loves him. Zapp is happy and goes down on one knee and proposes to her and she says yes, and Leela's plane backfired. Zapp tells Leela that she can call him "Daddy" and Leela freaks out. Act III Munda and Zapp walk away and Leela runs after them and threatens her mother, but her mother tells her to back off. morris appears through a rist and Leela tells him about what just happend, but Morris does not care and continue surfing. The rest of the crew is about to go to the wedding, but Leela has decided not to go. Fry tells her that she should be happy about her mother, and Leela tells fry that he is becoming more marriage material and she kisses him. At the last minute, Fry convinces Leela to support her mother's decision and attend the wedding. Leela and munda are both dresses up and they apologize to each other, become friends and Leela supports her mother's wedding. At the wedding Leela gives her mother away and Zapp and Munda are about to become husband and wife, but get interrupted. They have to postpone the wedding, because they have to make a peace treaty with the Carcarons. During the meeting, Zapp reveals to Munda that he is tricking the Carcarons into war. Munda is horrified by this, and calls off the wedding and tells the Carcarons of Zapp's plan, causing them to declare war, ironically. Morris falls out of the Space Ship's septic tank, punched Zapp in the stomach and tell Munda that he loves her. the ship is attacked and now the ship can only be controlled by a be operated by an auxiliary control panel, which nobody on the ship can control except Morris who takes control. Morris rides the attack by the Carcarons and says that the univers is like a giant sewer. Munda is happy about Morris and convince Zapp to tell the Carcarons something in alien language. The Carcarons and both parts sign a peace contract. Everybody is happy and Monda and Morris decide to get married again, at the same ceremony that Zappa and Munda should had been married, and Zapp marries them. Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes